Awakening Of Heroes
by Darkslayer740
Summary: Many years after Dante defeated Mundus, The Sons Of Sparda are at peace..until Vergil's friend Kumori Kuro (Beyond Another Worlds Torment) finds out her 5 year old daughter Kim is kidnapped by a former general of Munduses army and plans to sacrifice the child for his masters revival. Can the Twins Of Sparda help Kumori save her daughter?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Awakening Of Heroes**

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a cold fall morning in the city of Tokyo. Vergil slept lightly in his dark mansion. The sun peaked through the window beaming on Vergil's face. Light disturbing his rest Vergil sat up. His white hair lay flattened against his head from laying on it over the night. Getting up from the bed, slightly annoyed and drowsy he went into his bathroom to do his typical morning stuff. Washing his face, he gelled back his hair. Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed his pans and threw them on. Zipping up his under vest zipped he donned his blue coat with his snake like patterns on the sides. Vergil pulling on his cut off brown gloves he seized the sheathed Yamato blade that was kept at his bedside. Exited his home he locked the door and turned down the sidewalk heading onward to the city. Reaching city limits, he spotted a woman and child ahead of him. As Vergil drew closer, he started to recognize the mother. Dark black hair drew back in a ponytail; she wore a green long sleeve shirt and a long blue skirt. Glancing at the 5-year-old girl beside her, Vergil now realized who she was. Quickening his step, he caught up with them.

"Kumori...?" said Vergil with a slightly curious voice, the woman then turned her head slightly shifting her green emerald eyes slightly to look at him.

"Vergil, it's been a while," Kumori

said with a slight smile not at all surprised he was there.

"Yes, yes it has, almost didn't recognize you in a skirt." Vergil noted.

"Ya well…Jackel stole my pants." Kumori replied frowning.

"Doesn't Jackel have his own wardrobe?" Vergil said with a blink.

"He does but he wants me in more skirts be more ladylike" She replied.

"But Mommy you steal his shirts!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit Kumori" Vergil said with a small smirk.

"Hey he can afford to be shirtless in the house. It's hard to fight in a skirt," she muttered. Kumori would have crossed her arms except they were filled with grocery bags.

"Speaking of which, how is Jackel?" He asked.

"He's doing well. Busy as hell with paper work. We've been stuck on desk shifts more often than not, more so to remain with the kids," She answered patting her daughter's head.

"I see, spending time with your family is good too," Vergil noted as he scratched his head.

"Have you seen much of your brother?"

"Last I heard of him he was busy with jobs, for once anyway" Vergil replied with a shrug

"Finally going to pay off his debt is he? I think he owes me a few bucks," she laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does... have you been staying out of trouble?" He asked as he hooked his sheathed Yamato to his belt being aware there was no danger.

"It's me I am trouble" Kumori smirked. The little girl tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy are we heading home soon? I wanna play with baby brother!" she exclaimed.

"Soon Kim we'll head home soon"

"It seems your little one is getting restless" Vergil noted after hearing what Kim asked

"Would you like to come over?

Maybe teach Jackel a thing or two about blades? He's fed up training with me."

"Well I have no reason to be home anymore so...I guess."

Kumori nodded and started walking again. One of the bags began slipping from her grasp.

Vergil followed behind.

"Do you need assistance with your bags?" He asked, now walking beside Kumori.

She shifted them in her arms.

"Nah I got it." she replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Very well then" Vergil said, continuing to walk alongside Kumori

Heading to the opposite end of the city from where he lived she lead the way down a long narrow dirt road. It was a long walk before the large house came into view. Letting go of her mother's skirt Kim ran a head disappearing through the open door way.

"My, my, she certainly is happy to be home" He said watching Kim run.

"She's been wanting to show Jay something all morning but I told her she had to come with me to the store."

she replied following the 5 year old into the house. She quickly disappeared into the kitchen to the food away.

Vergil entered the house, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger.

A man lay on the couch reading a document. His dirty blonde hair lay in a mess from lying on the couch for so long.

"Jackel, being a couch potato I see."

Jackel's multi-colored eyes glanced up from the document.

"It's much more comfortable than sitting at a desk." he replied closing his red and blue eyes.

"I guess, but lying around is more like something my brother does lots" Vergil said walking into the living room.

"Be a better to compare him to Kumori, this is her work I'm doing."

"I heard that!" Kumori shouted from the kitchen.

"You two are still the same" He said sitting on the other couch.

Kumori walked out of the kitchen and placed a muffin on Jackel's head.

"What would we change?" He asked removed it from his head and returned to reading.

"I don't know" Replied Vergil who placed his Yamato next to him.  
"What you do with Jay?" She asked.  
"He screamed at me and locked himself in his room." he replied taking a bit of the muffin.

Kim ran into the room and jumped into Jackel's lap.

"Hey baby." he greeted her.

Vergil sat there, he was more silent than usual today.

Kumori noticed his silence.

"Something wrong?"

"No its nothing..."

"You sure? No big demon case bothering you?" She asked

"Case? there is no case" He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Guess that's not what you call them." Jackel noted, tossing the document on the coffee table.

"Days have been slow lately"

"So you're like us with nothing to kill." Kumori noted siting on the armrest by Jackel's head.

"Precisely, as well me parting ways with someone." Said Vergil getting more comfortable.

"Didn't know you dated." Jackel said as Kim curled up in his chest.

"It happens here and there, but it's really nothing I care about" Vergil replied with a shrug

"Didn't think it was on the top of

your list of things to do." Kumori laughed twirling a strand of Jackel's hair around her finger.

"Some times I can't believe you and Dante are twins."

"I have heard that many times."

Jackel chuckled. Kumori leaned over and kissed him. Vergil got up to grab his jacket and brought it back to the couch with him, he sat down and took out a book beginning to read.

There was a knock suddenly at the door. Kumori looked up at the door confused.

"Wonder who that is." Getting up from the couch, she answered the door.

A man wearing a red coat identical to Vergil stood in the door way.

"Hey Kumori, is Vergil here?"

"Hey Dante. Yes he's here, what you need him for?" she asked.

"Got some serious news he needs to hear"

-End Of Chapter 1-

All Beyond Another Worlds Torment Characters Are property of Shadows Demons


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Of A Past Threat?

**Awakening Of Heroes **

**Chapter 2 : The Return Of A Past Threat?**

"What kind of news could you have that's so importation that you had to come here?" Kumori asked crossing her arms. Standing in the doorway, she blocked Dante from entering the house.

"Oh I dunno, maybe news that has the possibility of Mundus being revived?" Dante grumbled with an annoyed but serious look.

"That demon's back?" She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

"Kumori quit being a twit and let him in." Jackel called from the couch. She frowned, but stepped out of the way.

"Thank you!" Dante exclaimed stepping inside. "Tch women, sometimes they just don't Listen" Said Dante sitting beside his brother on the couch. Angrily, Kumori hurled a wrench at the side of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" He shouted glaring at her.

"You aren't going to insult me in my house!" She exclaimed. Turning on her heels she marched up the stairs.  
"Kumori there's peanut butter in the kitchen" Jackel called out hoping to calm her down.

"Don't touch it!" She shrieked.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Dante asked rubbing the healing bruise.

"When she gets bored she gets irritated, things tend to be thrown at whoever pisses her off. I would know seeing I've been hit more times I dare to count" Jackel replied.

"Mommy needs a nap" Kim exclaimed sitting up on Jackel's chest.

"I wish that was the solution" Jackel replied sighing.

"Regardless you still need to be respectful, anyway what brings you hear?" Vergil asked putting the book down.

"Tch, anyway I'm here cause Trish told me something, and you need to hear this Bro." Dante said glancing at Vergil.

"Oh? And what exactly did she tell you?" Vergil questioned crossing his arms. It was then Kumori returned two year old boy in his arms. Black hair identical to hers lay in a mess on his head.

"If you're going to tell him you might as well tell us" she growled returning to her perch on the armrest.

"Yeah, so you can hit me on the head with another solid object? I thought you're supposed to treat guests with respect?" Dante exclaimed.

"Most guests get respect, you're the exception" she snorted.

"Kumori go get the peanut butter," Jackel muttered. Without another word, Kumori took the two year old with her and disappeared into the kitchen. Vergil sighed crossing his arms

"Dante just get on with it already! Kumori and Jackel are allies they can hear this as well." Vergil stated as Kumori walked back into the room. The kid, now on the ground, followed his mother.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay so Trish was doing her usual business and she overheard a demon about how soon the demons will see the return of their beloved king." Dante explained.

"So you think Mundus is back?" Jackel asked putting Kim on the floor as he sat up. The little boy ran over to his sister.

"Not completely, Trish isn't sure if it's true yet but I think he's still dead, they might be trying to revive him but I'm not sure how." Dante said putting his hand on his chin.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Jackel asked.

"Beats me." Dante shrugged. "I personally wanna find out if it's really true or not before I make a big deal over this, I don't have time to be worrying about some stupid rumor." Dante continued crossing his arms.

"So what? You want us to go after a rumor?" Kumori asked placing a half empty jar on the coffee table.

"You suggest we do some investigating first?" Vergil asked putting his hands on his lap.

"Well yeah, this involves Mundus so we need to debunk this rumor and find the truth quick." Dante stated.

"Does this include demon interrogation?" Kumori questioned.

"That could work yeah, anyway to find out what's going on, I know Vergil's in, are you guys?" Dante asked.

"Hell ya I'm in!" Kumori exclaimed.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Mommy says them daily" Jackel retorted. Dante looked at Kim.

"Welcome to the world of adult vocabulary Kiddo" he said sarcastically.

"I've read enough minds to know all the bad words out there." Kim replied.

"So you're already learning at a young age good for you." Dante responded.

"I could already tell you'd definitely be a terrible role model to kids..." Vergil said.

"Can fight too. Mommy's been training me!" Kim exclaimed.

"Really? Well alright, hell one day maybe I'll teach ya how to use a gun." Replied Dante brushing off Vergil's comment.

"Tch, C'mon Kumori lighten up a little will ya? A little backup weapon that's long range could be helpful" Dante said flailing his arms out.

"And...I prove my point" Vergil responded crossing his arms again. Kim turned jar of peanut butter locked in her gaze. A moment began to hover off the table before laughing itself at Dante. Lifting his hand, he snagged the jar of peanut butter catching it before it could hit him. Kim pouted as her attack failed and returned to playing with her brother.

"Peanut butter? Thanks for the offer but I'd rather a strawberry Sundae" Dante replied putting tossing the jar at Kumori who caught it.

"We don't have time for this, but I'd say you owe Kim a sundae for being an imbecile Dante" Vergil stated. Kim threw her arms in the air.

"Victory! You owe Jay one too!" She exclaimed. The two year old blinked and mimicked his sister.

"W-what? No way why should I?" Dante protested feeling cheated.

"Hmph listen Up" Vergil pulled out a coin. "I'll flip this coin and if I win, you buy Kim and her brother a strawberry sundae, if you win I buy you pizza for the rest of the week, how is that?" Vergil asked.

"Buy them one they can share it" Jackel said walking towards his kids. Jay let out a shriek and ran out of the room. Rolling her eyes, Kumori followed her kid.

"Dammit, alright deal. Heads" Dante said watching Vergil closely. Vergil flicked his thumb up flipping the coin it spun in air multiple times. Vergil caught it revealing landed on tails. Dante blinked.

"Shit... you guys can never do things the easy way…" Dante muttered.

"I like extra ice cream" Kim grinned.

"Yeah yeah" Dante mumbled standing up fixing his red coat. "Anyway we should get to investigating." Dante stated.

"If we're going out then you need to babysit" Kumori said returning with Jay in her arms. Vergil stood up hooking the Yamato to his belt then proceeded to throw on his blue coat.

"Will Jackel be keeping an eye on the kids as we search?" Vergil asked.

"Kumori's my partner. We don't work alone." Jackel replied. "Dante should watch them."

"What? I l ready have Patty to deal with, besides I'm the one who knows a place with high demon activity to start at!" Dante exclaimed.

"Have Patty watch them then." Kumori offered holding Jay out to him.

"Well I gotta go pick her up then." Replied Dante

"Do what you must, just be quick" Vergil responded.

"Take then with you. The only demon Jay has a problem with is his own father." Jay looked up at Dante with eyes similar to his father's only instead of blue it was green.

"So you wanted me to take the kids to Devil May Cry?" Dante questioned taking the kid.

"Safer there then here alone" Kumori replied "After all Jackel and I are partners."

Dante shrugged "Whatever then, come on kiddies let ol' Dante take ya to his shop so Patty can hang with you." Dante said holding out his hand out so Kim could hold it.

"Grab my hand Kim, I'm gonna get us to my shop real quick." Dante said waiting patiently.

"We gonna fly?" Kim asked as Vergil held the door open.

"Somethin' like that" Dante replied. Kim took his hand without another word

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few" Dante exited the house, as soon as he left the house he spread his Devil wings "Hold on tight Kim" Kim gripped his hand with both of her hands. Dante took off in the air flying towards his shop. Kumori stood in the doorway, watched her kids go. Soon as they were out of sight, she turned to Jackel.

"First things first. Where are my pants?"

"In the dryer" Jackel replied.

"You washed them?" He nodded.

"You told me to do laundry so I did." He shrugged. Vergil stood by the door crossing his arms. Darting up the stairs, Kumori quickly changed into her pants.

"You wanna ride or you using your own methods?" Jackel asked heading towards the garage.

"I'm a Son Of Sparda, I have superhuman speed I will be fine..." Vergil replied.

"Kumori has superhuman speed too, doesn't stop her from riding," Jackel pointed out.

"I can keep up... Vergil stated.

"Suit yourself" Jackel replied opening the garage door. Kumori reappeared at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of dark leather pants. Vergil followed behind since he knew they would exit out from the garage.

"Whenever you two are ready." Vergil said crossing his arms.

Two motorcycles sat parked side by side. Picking up the keys Jackel tossed a set to Kumori who caught them. walking over to the bikes the couple mounted the and brought the engines to life. Kumori nodded at Vergil and pushed off, Jackel following behind her. Vergil ran behind them, after a minute a large speck of dust kicked up and Vergil gained speed. He caught up beside them matching their speed.

"Where we heading?" Jackel called over the sound of the motors. Vergil looked over at Jackel.

"The most active street with demon activity, keep going down the road then turn left." He explained keeping up with the two. Jackel nodded and they both followed his instructions. Vergil disappeared, only to reappear on the correct street, Vergil felt the surge of demon energy, on a building on that same street stood Dante looking at the three

"What took ya guys so long?" Dante asked with a smug grin. Kumori and Jackel pulled to a stop beside him. Kumori then noticed Dante.

"Better tell me Patty's watching them"

"Yeah she is, but now I gotta fork over ten dollars for 'Babysitting fee' as she says" Dante quoted jumping down from the building.

"You buy them a strawberry Sunday we'll pay you back," Jackel told him.

"Its only ten bucks dude, don't worry about it." Dante replied.

"This coming from the guy with a few hundred dollars in debt." Kumori retorted.

"Tch, shut up" Dante snapped.

"You two should silence and be on guard, we have company." Vergil said gripping his sheathed blade. Kumori rolled her eyes, pulling a katana from the air.

"You're right." Dante agreed as he took out Ebony And Ivoy, after giving them a quick spin on his fingers he aimed. "Showtime!" Jackel said nothing, reached out his left hand summoning a long black pole. Gripping the Yamato sheath, Vergil pushed the handle up with his thumb.

A large group of demon sins appeared, growling as they charged at the four, their scythes ready to strike with speed. The group of demons shifted forward attacking right away as soon as they drew closer, three went after Vergil, four going after Dante, and four attacked Kumori and Jackel.

Unsheathing the Yamato, Vergil dashed forward and slashed away, striking each demon in the chest. Kumori and Jackel split them up. Disappearing into the darkness, Kumori attacked them from the shadows.

Dante waited until the demons got a little closer to him, at the right moment he opened fire shooting away, his trigger fingers firing so fast his guns could be mistaken for machine guns, the four demons were covered in bullet holes, the demon blood covered the ground.

Vergil dashed through the demons around him. They stopped in their tracks, Vergil held the sheath behind his back, and dropped his blade in the sheath, instantly after the sword was in its sheath the demons that attacked Vergil fell in pieces, the blood of the many slashes splatted everywhere.

The demons fell around the couple. Kumori sighed.

"That was too easy." Even more demons appeared then last time, they began to spawn everywhere, Vergil spotted what looked like a demon commander, it was standing on top of one of the buildings watching.

"Up there! I think we should capture that demon." Vergil said looking up at the creature.

"Got him." Kumori broke into a run disappearing once again.

"I will help Jackel take out these last demons." Vergil said gripping his sheathed blade again. Jackel took a fighting stance. "Let's go"

"I'll give her a hand" Dante said running up the building, he got to the top and guarded the right perimeter.

Kumori reappeared on the rooftop behind the demon. The demon merely turned around and laughed.

"You're a fast one aren't you?" It asked. Kumori said nothing, pulled out a gun and shot him. The demon shifted to the side with a shadow-like dash avoiding preparing to strike. Kumori didn't seem the least bit surprised he dodged it and merely fired again.

Dante opened fire though the demon evaded the gun shots from both the two, but Dante kept firing at it, the demon kept dodging and dodging, during his crossfire Dante gave Kumori a look to signal her to attack while the creature was busy with him. Getting the signal, she charged forward beneath his fire and attacked with her blade. The demon hissed in pain as it's legs where sliced clean off. The demon collapsed. Blood poured from it's wounds as it screamed in pain and scrambled to get away. Kumori stabbed her blade into it's arm pinning it down. Dante walked over to the demon, he watched Kumori trap the creature.

"Nice move ya did there!" Dante complimented. Kumori didn't reply only stepped back. The demon hissed in pain, struggling to get away.

"Don't Let Kumori kill him." Jackel hollered hearing the demon's screams.

"I ain't much of an interrogator so I leave him to you." She said to Dante.

"Don't sweat it!" Dante shouted in reply. Vergil sheathed his blade once again making the demons he slashed fall to pieces.

"Come on, the hoard stopped for now, let's go to the rooftop" Vergil said as he teleported to the top. Jackel nodded. Taking a running start, he ran straight up the wall.

The demon lay on the ground, continuing trying to break free though her blade kept it still. Jackel stepped in the roof top behind Kumori.

"Okay buddy, start talking, I wanna know about Mundus and if I don't like your response, I'm splatting you're devil brains on this nice rooftop" Dante warned

"Nnngh! I'm not talking" The demon shouted though it's pain was great. Kumori walked over and kicked it upside the head, earning a yelp from the demon.

"You can't make me!" It shouted.

"Seriously? Come on dude I know you have information, now talk, my trigger finger is itchin'." Dante said.

"N-No... I won't!" It replied.

"Well..." Dante cocked the gun by its ear.

"We gunna kill him then?" Kumori asked.

"Yep , no other choice." Dante took the safety off preparing to fire.

"Ughhh okay, okay I'll talk!" The demon pleaded.

"Good choice, now what do you know about the rumor of Mundus reviving?" Dante demanded. Kumori and Jackel stood back listening. The demon began laughing aloud.

" You see General Machimi was a promising member of lord Munduses army and all he needs is a sacrificial demonic child to summon him back to full strength , now that you hunters are here everything is going according to plan, there is no way we will fail now!" The demon shouted laughing louder.

"What do you mean?!" Dante demanded.

"Hold on ... that could only mean...!" Vergil said with his eyes widening . Dante gasped

"The shop!" He exclaimed deriving a conclusion. Jackel's jaw dropped. The demon laughed maniacally as it continued to bleed out.

"My babies!" Kumori screeched in horror.

-**End of Chapter**-


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Love

**Awakening Of A Hero**

**Chapter 3 : A Mother's Love**

Dante glared at the trapped demon "You! Tell me where they're taking the kids!?" He ordered. The demon laughed weakly.

"To the demon world of course." The demon replied coughing up blood.

"Dante we already know what's going on so let's stop wasting time and get back to the shop!" Vergil shouted impatiently.

"Good point" Dante replied, he pulled the trigger sending a bullet through the demons head splatting blood everywhere. Returning Ebony to its holder, he turned to face the others only to watch Kumori fall to the ground gripping her hair.

"Kumori calm down." Jackel exclaimed rushing to hid trembling wife's side.

"They took my kids...they took my babies." she cried out, shadows around her began moving towards her. "THEY STOLE MY BABIES!" she screeched, the shadows reacted to her emotions moving faster, shoving Jackel aside, they consumed her. Mere moments later, they feel away revealing her demonic form. Clothes gone, her once pale skin was now a sickly gray. Areas of flesh lay rotting revealing the muscles and bone beneath. Her dark green eyes now glowed in a sea of inky black as her irises turned to slit. Breaking into a run, she jumped off the rooftop disappearing as the shadows consumed her once more.

"Dammit! Head back to Devil May Cry, might still have a chance to stop them!" Dante exclaimed jumping off the building and taking off with superhuman speed heading in the direction of his shop. Without a word, Vergil teleported from the rooftop, reappearing beside his brother, instantly matching his speed. Jumping to the ground, Jackel ran to collect the bikes and followed behind the twins.

The trio arrived at the shop at several minutes behind demonic Kumori did. She'd smashed open the doors and was no frantically searching the trashed building. Dante entered his ruined shop, spotting a wounded Lady lying against a wall. Slipping pasted the wild demon, he rushed to her side.

"Lady! Hey, what the hell happened here!?" Dante demanded with concerned. Vergil took a few steps but stopped looking back at Jackel.

"Jackel calm Kumori down, we cannot have her destroy this place" Vergil ordered before joining his brother at Lady's side.

Lady finally came too opening her eyes to see Dante and Vergil.

"Dante? Vergil?" she asked weakly.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"These demons came; they were trying to take the kids. I tried protecting the others but they over powered me. Last thing I saw was Kim fighting them as Morrison took Patty and Jay to his place for safety... but" Lady gasped bolting up right. "Oh no, Kim!" Lady exclaimed, scanning the room for the little girl. Dante shook his head in shame.

'Dammit they got Kim!" He growled. Escaping Jackel's grasp, Kumori ran over.

"Where's my babies?!" She exclaimed trying to grab Lady. Before she could, Jackel grabbed her hand. Twisting Kumori around in his arms, he kissed her. Her demonic form fell away as she fell limp in his arms. Lady sighed looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry ... I should of been stronger." She breathed.

"It's not your fault." Jackel said pulling Kumori into his arms. "Where's Jay?"

"Morrison took him and Patty to his place, don't worry they're safe" Lady said glancing over to Jackel.

"It is possible for Kumori to see Jay while we figure out a plan?" Jackel asked.

"I don't sense anymore demons for the time being. Dante call Morrison, tell him to bring Jay and Patty back, I'll think of a plan." Vergil replied. Jackel said nothing more, but laid his forehead on Kumori's. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, alright" Dante agreed. He walked over to the phone, which surprisingly was untouched and called Morrison.

"Yeah it's Dante, we found out what happened, Kumori lost it and needs to see Jay so bring back him and Patty. Trust me the coast is clear, if it wasn't I wouldn't be on the phone, okay see ya in a few" Dante hung up the phone looking back at the others. Vergil helped Lady up putting her arm over his shoulder.

"Look at you, suddenly being a gentleman." Lady teased.

"Hmph" Was all Vergil said. Dante walked over to Jackel giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"This business has always been risky, don't worry man, we'll get Kim back I promise, I still owe her and Jay that sundae too" He said softly.

Jackel looked over at Dante. "Thanks." He sighed. "I just can't help but feel stupid,"

"Why? None of this was your fault, if we'd known this wouldn't have happened, but we'll kick Mamichi's ass and get her back." Dante said with confidence. Jackel merely laid his head back on Kumori's.

"I just didn't want her falling into the same life her mother and I already must endure." He answered.

Before Dante could reply a car pulled up outside. The car was shut off before Morrison walked in holding little Jay in his arms. Heading towards Kumori and Jackel, Patty ran in behind her.

"Dante!" She exclaimed. Dante stood there as Patty jumped up clinging on to his neck gently in which Dante caught her returning the hug.

"Glad you're alright kiddo" He said. Patty smiled as Dante. However, he soon put her back on her feet with a small smile.

Jackel walked over to one of the tipped over couch and kicked it up right before laying Kumori on it.

"Just give Jay to her." He told Morrison.

"Of course" Morrison replied placing Jay on his mother. Jay sat on his mother confused and looked up at Jackel.

"She's fine kid just sleeping." He said sitting down by Kumori's feet. Patty sat down on a chair after she had moved it back upright. Dante went to his chair he always sits on and kicked the chair up making it land on its legs which then Dante sat on and put his feet on the table. Vergil flipped the other couch upright and sat Lady on it. Sitting beside her, he put Yamato on his lap. He remained silent as he began to formulate a plan. Lady looked over at Vergil then rested her head back on the couch. Morrison sat in one of the only chair that had managed to remain up right. It was dead silent in the shop, then suddenly "I have an idea!" Said Vergil breaking the silence

Jay lifted his head. "Sissy?" he asked

Dante blinked looking in Jay's direction then looked to his brother. "And what plan would that be?" Dante asked

"Well, as you already know my Yamato can open the demon world portal, if we could find out exactly where in the demon world Mamichi went with..you know who, I can open the portal to that exact location" Vergil explained crossing his arms, he quoted 'You know who' so Jay wouldnt know what happened to Kim.

Dante grinned "Ya know? That could actually work, good thinking, but how to we find out where he went" he asked

"If Kim's away she'll be calling out to us if anything Kumori can find her." Jackel said. Jay looked at Vergil before laying his head back down.

Dante grinned "Ya know? That could actually work, good thinking, but how to we find out where he went" he asked

"Oh wait, I see now, alright cool" Dante said with slight excitement

"As long as she's awake we won't have a problem finding her."

"Very well, but first we must wait until Kumori comes to" Vergil stated

Lady looked to Vergil. "I wanna help you guys out" She said to him

"No , you still need to rest, we will handle this" Vergil replied

"I don't think you should come." Jackel said

"Exactly" Vergil agreed with Jackel. "You still need to rest, we will handle this" Vergil replied

"Dammit you guys always get all the fun" Lady said standing up, but she soon fell back on the couch due to her head injury

Vergil looked in Lady's multi-colored eyes. "See, you stay and rest, we will be fine" Vergil stated

"The only way I think you could heal by the time we leave is if you drink Kumori's or my blood" Jackel stated.

Lady sighed "No I'll stay here then, I guess I could help Patty clean up" she said

Kumori let out a moan and rolled on her side

"Before we get this show on the road we should let Kumori see Jay for a few minutes" Dante suggested

"I suppose you're right..." Vergil said agreeing to the suggestion

"Better let me see him." Kumori muttered sitting up. Rubbing her eyes she opened them looking at Jackel and Jay. "What the?"

She ripped off her shoe and threw it at him. "Jackel why-" "Jay came on his own." Jackel replied. Looking up at Kumori Jay scarpered out of Jackel's lap and into Kumori's arms.

Lady stretched out on the couch, forgetting that Vergil was next to her she accidentally ended up resting her head on Vergil's shoulder, his eyes were closed but feeling Lady touch his shoulder he opened his eyes

Neither Kumori or Jackel paid attention to the others. their only focus was on their son.

Lady realized Vergil was there and quickly pulled away with a small blush

"Hey Lady, getting comfy there huh?" Dante asked in a sarcastic voice following up with a light chuckle

"Shut up dammit! I just forgot he was there!" She snapped, Vergil just crossed his arms without a care."Heh, sure" Dante said as he looked over to Kumori and Jackel loving their son, watching the scene motivated him to make sure he brings back Kim.

Dante looked over at Kumori hearing her scream.

"He broke his promise!" she cried punching Jackel

Vergil all the others looked widening their eyes watching Jackel get punched.

Jackel didn't seem to care and wrapped his arms around her. "She's still alive. He promised that much"

"I sold my life to him! he wouldn't even stop them from taking her!" she cried. Jackel said nothing and continued to hold her.

Lady sat there, she was saddened to see a mother crying over her missing she became sad herself, Vergil did nothing but closed his eyes.

Jay moved to sit himself in Kumori's lap. he laid himself against her stomach not understanding what she was talking about

Dante tilted his head wondering what Kumoi was saying.

Lady blinked looking over at Kumori , Vergil stared blankly at the two, Patty looked at Kumori she had idea what she meant, Morrison watched quietly waiting to see if she would reveal what she was saying.

Kumori said nothing more. Everyone would keep in mind what she said, they wanted to know what she was talking about, seeing that it over Dante looked at Kumori. "Dont worrry, we'll get her back" He said to her.

"Kumori doesn't matter master's failed us we can still protect her." Jackel said softly.

"We can track him down, and my blade can take us to the demon world, I figure since you are awake I should tell you about my plan" Vergil said

Kumori lifted her head from Jackel's shoulder and glanced at Vergil

"Well , once we find the exact location Mamichi went in the demon world, then I can make a portal take us to that location"He explained

"how do you suppose we do that?"Kumori asked wrapping her arms around Jay.

"Well , I'm sure we could find a way" He replied

"But How?" Jackel asked

"My guess is, he could be at a place in Munduses old castle" Dante said looking at Jackel.

"Old castle? Kumori asked

"Yep, when I fought that bastard a while back he had a castle he was ruling in" Replied Dante relaxing in his chair

"In this realm?" Jackel asked

"No, Mundus hates humans, he wouldnt put a castle in the human world" Said Vergil in response to Jackel.

"Then do you know where this place corresponds here? I don't know you demon world that well."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kumori exlcaimed jumping to her feet with Jay in her arms. "Lets go there now!"

"Well..." Said Dante getting out of his chair grabbing his jacket, his Rebellion and Ebony And Ivory. "Looks like its party time" He said out loud

"Jay you ready to see what mommy and Daddy do for a living?" Kumori asked. Jay looked at her confused but nodded.

Vergil stood up. "You're not planning to bring him along with us are you?" Vergil questioned

"Well I'm not leaving him here" she snapped

"Bringing him along would only put him in danger, and I'm sure you wouldnt want another kid in danger now would you?' Vergil said with a serious look.

"what else should I do with him then?" she demanded

I could keep an eye on him with Trish?" Lady suggested

"and you both can keep him safe?" she asked

I'm sure this time, especially since I won't be watching him alone" She said

Kumori sighed. "Fine I guess it's for the best"

Jay will be safe, Trish and Lady make a good team" Dante said giving a thumbs up

Kumori rolled her eyes, Vergil grabbed his sheathed Yamato and walked to the broken doors of the shop.

Kumori walked over to lady. "If anything happens to him it's on you head"

Lady looked at Kumori with a serious face. "Jay will be fine" She nodded

He better be." she glared placing him on the floor

Lady stared right back at her. "I was caught off guard last time, I do this for a living so dont worry" She said in response

Kumori said nothing and walked back to Jackel. Jay looked up at her. "Mommy's cranky." he said

"Clearly she is, but whatever, come one Jay lets go we're gonna go visit my friend Trish" Lady said sitting up and walking to the doorless hinges of the shop.

Jay took her hand and followed

"Hey Dante can I borrow your Child seat for motorcycles?" Lady asked

"remind me to work on your trust abaility" Jackel stated. "You've been at it for 300 years." she snorted. "Give up while you're behind."

"Sure, its upstairs in my closet, well we should get going guys" Dante said

Lady put Jay on the couch "Just give me a minute buddy" She said going upstairs grabbing the child seat piece for her bike.

Vergil followed behind Dante in silence. as he walked out Lady passed by after coming downstairs to connect the child seat to her bike, she went back inside and took Jay and brought him to the seat and fascined him in proceeding to get on the bike.

Kumori walked over to Jay and hugged him. "We're going to get Kim back so be a good boy." She told him. "Bring her home so we can has the Sunday togather!" he exclaimed. She kissed his cheek and headed out side with Jackel in tow.

"Good luck guys, see ya later. Said Lady which follwed up with her reving the bike twice and sped off towards to meet with Trish.

Jackel walked over to his bike and pulled out a large box. Tossing it at Kumori she caught it. Pressing the button she threw it on the ground as it expanded into her bike.

"Okay, lets go to the docs, that is where I will activate the portal" Vergil said hooking his sheathed Yamato blade to his belt.

"Right." Jackel replied. he looked towards Kumori as she sped off with out him. Kicking hs bike to life he followed her

The two Sparda twins activated their inhuman speed and took off running alongside Kumori and Jackel,

Kumori drove ahead of jackel refusing to let any of them catch her

"Boy Kumori is more worked up than ever!" Dante said looking over to Jackel whom he was running beside.

"It's that and she's trying take out her anger with a race" Jackel replied

"Well, this sounds like fun, why don't I give her a little challenge?" Dante called out speeding up and gaining more as made a solid attempt to catch up to Kumori.

Dante laughed lightly with excitement. "Now this is fun as hell!" he shouted using a bit of his demonic energy kicking his feet speeding up once again coming up behind Kumori.

"Better keep up!" she shouted taking a sharp turn.

"Dante! stop wasting your demon energy, especially on a pointless race" Vergil exclaimed running alongside Jackel

"Kumori already is." Jackel pointed out. "at least I brought food. though she might sleep through half the trip"

"Hey! I'll be fine besides , I'm just having a good time!" Dante yelled sliding on the road with his feet making him do a turn, once again using a little of demon energy speeing up to catch up to Kumori.

"I just hope they don't crash." Jackel muttered following them

Those two need to learn how to reserve energy and not waste it on foolish games" Vergil said slightly annoyed.

"Kumori knows how. That little nap just gave her more."

"Dante is just too childish, one day he will learn" Vergil complained

"It's the same with her. Through she can hold back she just doesn't most of the time."

"I see, well they had better smarten up because we are almost there"Vergil replied

"I'll just end up carrying her if she falls asleep"

Well we can't afford her being to tired , any sign of fatigue and the demons will use it against her" Vergil said

"good thing i brought her peanut butter then:

"Very well, we're just about at our destination" Said Vergil as he nodded

"Lets see who won" He nodded picking up speed

"Might as well" He said following behind Jackel

Kumori slid to a stop a head of Dante, Dante activated his Trickster speed and dashed making him stop exactly when Kumori did making it a tie.

"I win" she stated

"Damn that was a close one, but you didnt see my trickster so I think its a tie actually" Dante said holding his arms out

She sat back on her bike. "Cheater I got here first"

Ya didn't say how we would end it" Dante said sarcastically

"Now that you two are done playing around how about we get to work?" Vergil complained crossing his arms standing beside Jackel

Jackel walked towards Kumori handing her the half finished Jar of peanut butter from earlier

"Anyway, you gonna activate the portal?" Dante asked

Kumori didn't move from her bike and consumed the rest of the jar

"Yes , right away" Vergil unsheathed the Yamato preparing to summon the portal, the Yamato glowed a bright purple, as it was about to open the portal something stopped it from doing so and the glow faded. 'Damn! Just as I had thought" Vergil exclaimed angerly.

"What happened?" Jackel asked

"They activated a gateway block, thats not good but it does mean I was right about where they took her" Vergil explained as he looked at Jackel

Kumori nudged Jackel. "Master." she muttered. "Call Master"

"Kumori what are you even talking about?" Dante asked

"you do know Jackel and I aren't free?" she asked

"Do you guys really have to call him? I don't trust that guy" Dante complained

"He can't exists in the realm we have to go to him." Kumori replied

"What? we don't have time for that! Kims in trouble, there has to be another way, Vergil any other way we can break this block?" Dante asked ancxiously

"There is, perhaps if we use our amulets the block will break" Vergil suggested

"Amulets?" Jackel asked

"Yeah, the one our mother gave us. on our birthday she gave us an amulet, she split it in two so each of us had our own" Dante said taking off his treasured amulet and passed it to Vergil

"And this will get us in?" Kumori asked

"Yep, it should" Dante replied, "Do it Vergil!" he commanded

Vergil took Dante's half and connected it to his which made the perfect amulet, instantly he put it on and again activated the Yamato's power , it glowed a even brighter purple, the amulet began glowing. "Okay prepare yourselves, I'm going to open the portal" Vergil warned holding the glowing Yamato.

Kumori and Jackel sat back watching in awe

With a quick and swift slash the energy from the blade opened up the demon world portal, it appeared in the shape of a sword slash. Vergil Sheathed the Yamato quarter ways and held it up with his thumb. "Well, lets go" Vergil stated

Without a second thought Kumori jumped through the portal

"Dante here" Vergil called out as he disconnected his brothers piece of the amulet and threw it back to him.

Jackel looked at the twins before following his wife to the other side

Dante caught his amulet half in his hand and put it over his neck again, then he turned to the portal and dived in.

Vergil jumped in the portal after his brother, immediately after he landed on his feet with the group he sheated the Yamato and the portal closed

The four landed on the path to Munduses castle, but before either one could say or do anything else, an army of demons surrounded them, in the doorway of the castle stood General Mamichi, holding a captive Kim who had a special helmet of darkness on her head blocking her ability to use her telepathy, her hands were chained behind her back and all she could do was stand there only able to look at her parents. There were two Bionic Angelo's holding blades to her neck ensuring she would follow orders.

Kumori rolled herself and stood be before she saw kim.

"Ah Kumori and Jackel with the praised twin boys of Sparda, we've been expecting you, I do hope you enjoy this welcome party" Said Mamichi laughing coldly, he was channeling his power putting a special force field around him and Kim so they could not be harmed.

Gimme back my daughter!" Kumori screamed drawing her blade.

Mamichi laughed. "How I find it comical the 'heroes' ask nicely first, unfortunately I cannot let your daughter go, she will make a lovely offering to my lord Mundus, the preperations are almost complete, now I must be going. I will let my welcoming party take care of you pesky hunters, farewell. Mamichi said as the castle doors began to close.

"What's the price to getting Kim back?" Jackel asked.  
"I'll give my life to save her." She replied her dark eyes glowing bright with anger.

"You will NOT get away with her Mamichi!" Vergil shouted preparing to unsheath the Yamato as the demon army attacked

-End Of Chapter-


End file.
